


Revelations

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Confessions, Crushes, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Drinking, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gods, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Oblivious, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Relationship Discussions, Threats, Threats of Violence, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: Percival wasn’t going to lie to himself – a crush couldn’t feel any different, given the fact he’d never felt this way about any other people he’d ever met.But he couldn’t accept it.He couldn’t take it.He was not worthy of love, especially a love like theirs he told himself.Percival has Revelations about love.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

Things had gotten better since the fight, considerably. Galahad hated to admit it, but the little shit of a demi-god had won him over too. He was right, talking to Cornelius had helped, helped him a lot more than he would have thought. Everyone looked surprised, and immediately concerned as Galahad walked through the door first thing in the morning, covered in Rags.  
“H-Hey. I’m home” his voice was weak with emotion, and tired as Cornelius had hurried over to him, checking him for injury quickly before tackling him around the waist cuddling him  
“I’m home” He leant his head down, kissing the top of Cornelius hair gently  
“Yeah and you look ruined, what the fuck happened? Where’s Percival?” Lance had quickly gotten up, sniffing the air as he approached, coming with Arthur to check he was okay. Galahad swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“We….All need to talk”

There had been shouting as expected, but the cuddle pile it led to was worth it in the end as Galahad laid among his little family, tears long since having stopped streaming down his face as he had spoken of his worries, of his fears. Of how he felt, and how he had tried to hide it. He laid surrounded by people who he knew liked him, who he knew _wanted_ him. And someone who loved him tucked into his chest. The group had accepted that, given Galahads actions, that Percival may not return. And it seemed that way, as he failed to show for the following few days. Until the bell had jingled and in he had walked.  
“PERCIVAL!” Cornelius had perked up upon seeing him enter, running over to tackling the god into a hug  
“Hey, Cornelius” Percival smiled gently, rubbing his back before letting him go, looking up to Galahad behind the counter  
“Good too see you. Both of you” the smile he had given Galahad felt, since upon meeting him, natural. And with positive intent, as Galahad had smiled back  
“You too, it’s been a while”  
“Yeah sorry about that” Percival looked away, scratching his nose slightly “I slept in”  
“it…it’s been _3 days_ ”  
“ _Yeahhhh_ ”

 

And as time continued, the little shit of a DemiGod had won him over. That is, head over heels in love. He’d felt guilty about it at first and had _totally_ intended to talk to Cornelius about it. If Cornelius hadn’t started it first. It’d been an awkward conversation, at first, only wanting to invite him to join them in a…pleasurable activity or two, that’d had ever so slowly turned into both of them gushing over how much they just wanted to kiss him and cuddle him and call him as many pet names as he could muster like they did each other. _the scandal_.  So, they made it a game. The pair of them would flirt, tease and joke, either together or alone with Percival in an attempt to get him to blush or splutter of falter. But that was what made him question if it was worth it. The flirting had led to a new development. It was when something new about the god that irritated him to no end.

 

For as smart as he was, as clever and as witty as he could be. he was _dense_.

Everything flew over his head.

Every.

Little.

Thing.

They’d yet to even see him show any kind of facial colour to anything. They had flirted gently at first, skirting around it but when nothing had occurred they had moved further, outwardly expressing interest, only to receive a blank confused stare in response before an answer that had only proved he did not understand their intent. They’d gone as far as stroking his thigh, holding around his waist and pulling him closer, resting their heads on his shoulders.

But no.

 _Nothing_ had him questioning what was going on or even remotely reacting to it all.

 

Cornelius was laid across Galahads lap, pouting at the texts on his phone, moping at the attempts to get something across to Percival over phone. It again, had gone entirely unnoticed.  
“Are…you two still at it?” Arthur looked over them “He could just be…not interested you know?”  
“I’m starting to think it” Cornelius pouted “But I could have thought, I swear he’s flirted _before_ at us, unless the situations changed, which I’m pretty sure it hasn’t”  
“He’s just…. Stupid. So incredibly stupid” Galahad laid his head back, hand subconsciously moving to Cornelius, to stroke through his hair.  
“Maybe your problem is you’re just being flouncy twats and wasting time flirting. Just pin him to a wall and kiss him.” Lance added, grumbling as he continued to dig through the pile of junk he had, searching for something in particular  
“Absolutely not! Because then if he’s not interested that’s a sure way to end up with lightning to the face” Galahad grumbled, not daring to think about it again, it’d hurt enough the first time. As they spoke, the devil himself came down the stairs.  
“Hey, what do you guys wanna eat since we’re gonna be-oh fuck me” As Percival had walked down the steps, he dropped his phone down the last three, quickly hurrying to make sure he’d not broken it.

 

Galahad had lifted Cornelius’ legs from over his, getting up, giving Guinevere, Lance and Arthur a motion of ‘ _Watch this’_. He’d approached slowly, a looming presence as he got into Percival’s space, wrapping one arm around his waist he’d pulled him closer, chest to chest, the other hand reaching for Percival’s face tilting his head slowly up towards him. Purple had met black as their eyes locked, a sure smirk on Galahads face as he lent into his ear, whispering in a low husky voice  
“Preferably you” he’d grinned, lips brushing against Percival’s cheek. Only for his face to fall dead as Percival’s tone barely changed  
“I think you’re the only person here who eats souls so, I don’t think that’s an option. Thanks though, How’s Chinese sound?” Percival had pulled himself from Galahads grip, not even necessarily with force, a simple pull away, face still holding the emotion of slight annoyance of dropping his phone as he continued to grumble himself  
“I’m gonna go grab the menus” Was the last thing he said as he disappeared in the backroom, no doubt to do as he had said. Galahad looked back towards the others strewn about the couches.  
“That…was the most painful thing I’ve ever witnessed. Holy shit.” Guinevere was in near disbelief at what had occurred in front of her eyes, face practically white. Lance near in arms, the bottom half of his face covered by his hands as he was tried to comprehend what he’d witnessed.  
“He...He has to be fucking with you, he can’t be that _dense_.” Arthur was staring at the floor in disbelief.

 

Percival’s heartbeat was in its ears, drowning out the world around as he held onto his chest, hiding within the backroom. His face was flush red and his breathing was harsh. He overheard them talking – over heard the groups chat as they discussed him, only to have frozen upon learning the very blatant information that _both_ Galahad and Cornelius had the intent to date him. _Together_. Percival wasn’t going to lie to himself – a crush couldn’t feel any different, given the fact he’d never felt this way about any other people he’d ever met.  
But he couldn’t accept it.  
He couldn’t take it.

He was not worthy of love, especially a love like theirs he told himself.

 

 

Percival was back home. In the Bar as he called it - Really it was the reckless' hideout. at first upon entering it could have been mistaken for a low standards tavern with a fully stocked bar and liquor wall, the ratty old couches and bar stools. It was really the main foyer area before there was door that lead to everyone's bedrooms and the shared kitchens. It was a comfort, to him at least - the scratch of the old leather, or the stench of dried blood was common among them given what they dealt with on a rather frequent basis.  
The Reckless was a group he and Annie had formed with their cousins and friends they had grown up with locally, before slowly piling people on until they had the large band they called The Reckless. Most of them outcasts who wouldn't typically be heroes - a skinwalker for one but vampires, Necromancers, Snakefolk and Lizardfolk. Oh and Giandheer - Shinu's Seeing-Eye-Skull as they called him. In reality Giandheer was the enchanted old talking skull that might possibly be a demi-lich that they had rescued. It's hard to tell when a skull is lying as it gives away no tells.

 

he was sat at the bar, hunched over drowning away his feelings as he usually found himself after going to see his friends at the library. Sipping away at whatever cocktail Shinu had mixed up for him.  
“Percival, what has got you down now?” Giandheer had spoken to him. Percival looked up from his glass, towards the skull that resided at the end of the bar. Giandheer, bless whatever soul he had remaining had listened to Percival grumble and groan about his problems every single time, and offered sympathetic words.  
“Hasn’t changed since you last asked Giandheer” he huffed, watching the skulls eyes splutter with arcane magic as he sparked to life an interest, glowing yellow flickers of magic moved towards him as the skull floated from its place on the bar, over towards him, jaw moving as he spoke, snapping and clicking as it did.  
“If the demon and the fey are bothering you, you can just tell them to leave you alone. If they’re your friends they’ll listen to you”  
“They aren’t bothering me Giandheer. It’s…. the exact opposite actually. They’re flirting with me, and I _like it_ ” Percival huffed, opening the palm of his hand for the skull to rest on  
“And? What’s the problem with that? They’re two handsome young gentleman of your age, it’s 2017! You can love who you like, you know that” if Giandheer could smile he would, his voice as chipper and encouraging as it always was  
“I know Giandheer, but it’s not them. It’s _me_. They’re both so…much better than me, way out of _my_ league of all people. And…I’m _scared_.”  
“What are you scared of Percival?”  
“ _everything_ scares me Giandheer. Everything absolutely terrifies me _constantly,_ but I have to work through it to survive on a day to day basis. I’ve faced some of the world’s most horrible terrors working with you all and been scared _shitless_ the entire time. But _nothing_ has me more scared than this – I’d fight them all again to avoid how scared I feel. NOTHING scares me as much as the idea of _falling in love_.” Percival took a deep breath before continuing  
“I am _terrified_ to fall in love because I’m uncertain of what’ll happen. I can’t control it – Magic I can control, a fight I can control, I can control my anxiety to an extent and can predict the outcome of day to day. But I can’t control _love_. I-I want to be in love, I want to fall in love, but I _can’t_ because the thought of the fact I’m either going to _marry them_ or _be dumped_ terrifies me. I don’t want to be _dumped or dump someone_ , but I also don’t want to marry the first people I ever date. The fact that people fall out love most of the time because of the same reason they _fell in love_. My brain can barely comprehend the idea that someone finds me – scared up patchwork Frankenstein of a mess me - _attractive_ in the first place. But the knowledge that someday there is a high likely hood that they’ll dump me because they find me _ugly_. And-And then you have the _rest_ of me, where do I even begin there? I am a haunted house of a person. I don’t get to be _loved_ safely – there’s something already horrible possessing me and it’s violent.”

 

The bar had fallen silent as Percival finished. It’d been empty anyway, but it seemed that even the buzz of the lights had finally stopped and come to a close, listening to Percival’s words, trying to think of how to comfort him. Percival rested the skull back down gently, fingers stroking over the cranium as he huffed, laying his top half across the bar, eye level with Giandheer.  
“But…Isn’t that against who you vowed to be?” Percival’s eyes met with Giandheer as he spoke

“It’d be a waste of blood sweat and tears for you to go back on everything you promised yourself over _love_. After everything you’ve been through you promised yourself – You refuse to be consumed by your regret, you promised yourself you’d allow yourself to feel love, to feel _pain_. Like everyone here in the reckless, do not be an untold, boring, standard story – go out in that blaze of glory or do not go out at all. Do you really want to look back at them in the future, seeing them happy without you and spend your days wasting away saying _it could have been me too_?” Percival listened to him as he spoke, eyes ghosting over the skull as he listened with intent

“Love doesn’t have to be all at once. It can be dates; it can be just surface level until you’re ready to go deeper. You can tell them this you know? You don’t have to move in with them the second you say _I love you_. You don’t even have to say I love you until you’re comfortable with it. You’ll have to allow yourself to fall in love eventually young Percival. Why not _now_? You aren’t getting any younger, and dating doesn’t get easier when you’re older.”  Giandheer spoke softly too him, allowing Percival to think and further question him.

“But what if things go wrong? What if I lose them?”

“You’re thinking ahead way to easy, but I’ll play the notion to help you. So what if things don’t go right? you’ll still have the memories of the good times you will have, with two great friends who can still be around if you do break up, it is okay and possible to stay friends despite what everything says, plenty of people do. And if you do marry them, _so what_? You fell in _true love_ the first time you ever did fall in love, a damn miracle. Allow yourself to feel all these emotions, something you were denied for _years_ , not just _fear_ , there’s an entire spectrum of emotions out there for you to feel, you have to allow yourself to feel them first.” Percival thought for a moment at the words, sitting back up into a position, stretching and watching the skull

“So…I allow myself to say yes to their advances, and we go out. It works out. Then comes getting to know everything underneath. What do I do about that?”

“You are worthy of _love_ no matter how haunted or broken you may think you are Percival. You don’t want to be a burden on them. But if it is love. When it is time, when you’re ready and you’re allowing them to know your inner demons, they’ll take it with pride, and show you their own. You’re in a relationship together, it’s not any different from you and your sister helping each other out when the night terrors and mares get bad for you, or the phantom pains or dysmorphia set in for her. You’re there to help and support each other, when the time comes. You’re not a problem Percival, you have a problem, there is a difference.”

 

Percival had sat and spoke with Giandheer a week ago at this point, his words swimming around his head muddling with his already messed up thoughts. Then came the longing question of his sister. He knew deep inside he didn’t have to ask for her permission, or anything. But, she was his sister, through thick and thin. He just didn’t want a relationship with Galahad and Cornelius to be the wall that stopped her.

With a gentle tap to the door, he knocked it open poking his head inside. Annie was sat at her bedroom desk, hands working feverishly at a sketch. Percival loved going in her bedroom, but also hated it at the same time – the walls were lined with memories, lined with photos and framed items. Flags hung from the ceiling of countries and pirate ships – a walk throughout the ages, a cluttered maze of books and belongings Annie had gotten from globetrotting. Not like one would typically expect of Annie.  
She looked up upon hearing the knock, turning her head towards him  
“Sup bitch” she waved her hands lazily before going back to sketching, Percival carefully guiding his way over to his bed where he flopped upon it, remaining quiet  
“Silent treatment huh? What’s on your mind?”  
“What would you do? If I fell in love?” Percival asked, wincing as he heard the tip of Annie’s pencil break against the paper with the sudden bout of pressure she had put on it. Annie remained silent for a moment, re-sharpening her pencil, thinking silently before she continued sketching, speaking slowly  
“Nothing? I’d not stab them if that’s what you’re asking. I’ll do my best to make a good impression if I don’t know who it is you plan on dating. There will be SOME shovel talk sue me, but if you really wanna give romance a try”  
“But that’s the thing, you do, Annie.” Annie had given him a side glance at this, keeping her eyes trailed on him as he failed to meet her gaze, staring at the ceiling  
“Oh? Whom is this mystery person?”  
“People. It’s….Cornelius and Galahad” He winced further as he heard the pencil snap entirely under her grip. There it was, the reaction he was dreading. she remained silent, staring at the sheet of paper in front of her.  
“I….I’ve been crushing on them both a while” Percival swallowed nervously “But I over heard recently that they’re both…interested in dating me, as well as each other. And i…Would like to take them up on that offer.”

The tension in the air was unbearably thick, as the cogs in Annie’s mind whirred trying to understand what she had heard. Percival swallowed dryly, sitting up  
“you know what never mind I-it’s stupid, I probably miss h-heard they wont be interested in me-” he had started, starting to shuffle his way out the door, before he heard her quietly  
“…Alright then. Ask them out, let me know how it goes” he had stopped in his tracks then, turning towards her  
“R…really?”  
“You can love whoever you want Percival I don’t control your life” her tone was a little cold, distance  
“You…don’t mind then”  
“Oh no, I mind. Hugely. Percival he tried to _kill_ you. That’s like me sparing someone’s life because they had pretty eyes. I’m a violent sociopath with a history of murder – I know another when I meet one.” She spoke harshly as she looked at him, his eyes cast down to the floor as she spoke, a sinking feeling forming  
“But. People change. I know that too, people make mistakes. If you…really want to try being in love, then you have my full support. But know that if they do something I do not like I will not hesitate to break them – your boyfriends or not.”

 

It was the closest he was going to get to approval from Annie surrounding the matter he supposed, but even then it had left him with some comfort and gave him the chance to come to the conclusion of what he would like to happen. he’d allow it to happen. On his own terms, in his own space. He would tell Galahad and Cornelius he was interested in their advances. He’d dropped them a message, twisting the phone in his hands, sat on the stone wall that separated the edges of the woods to that of the city.

 

 

Percival’s message had worried Galahad and Cornelius to say the least. A cryptic little “we need to talk” and a meeting place and time. Had they gone too far? It wasn’t their intention. They thought he had no idea. It’d come to a surprise again, when they’d meet, and walk out in silence out into the forest, into the middle of nowhere. Galahad knew the way of course, that big old oak they’d sat under, the forest still recovering from their fight. Percival had spread out a blanket, taken a seat under the oak and motioned for them both to join him. Anxiety bubbled in his throat as Percival tried to find the words. He felt sick, but he knew he had to do this.  
“I…I want to talk about what you…you’ve both been doing” His voice was low, quiet, trying to stay controlled as his voice hitched in his throat, trying his best to contain himself as anxiety was beginning to shake his bones.  
“If you’re uncomfortable Percival we-we can stop” Cornelius was the first to speak up, hand reaching for Percival slowly, unsure if he should touch him, his heart low in his stomach in disappointment. Galahad looked down at the middle of the pair, his head low and avoiding their eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when Percival quickly cut them both off.  
“NO! ...No. I-I…W-want to say I like it” Percival licked his lips with nerves, stomach heavy  
“I-I like it. A-and I’m…Interested. I’m…I’m just scared.” He’d visible flinched when Cornelius laid his hand on top of his, but Cornelius didn’t falter as he wrapped his fingers around Percival’s.  
“What…are you scared of?” It was Galahad speaking this time, fingers under his chin slowly nudging him up to meet both of their concerned gazes  
“I’ve…never done _anything_ this before. D-dated, the whole lot of it. I-I…I don’t want to be interrupting or intruding or…Anything. I want…to move slowly though” his heart soared as the concern from their eyes melted away into a soft look only, they were capable of.  
“You’re not intruding, both of us _very_  much want you here Percival and were happy to go as slowly with you as you need.” Galahad’s thumb was gently stroking his chin as he spoke, voice gentle and careful. Cornelius nodded, stroking Percival’s hands reassuringly  
“How about we start with a date?”

 

And like that, Percival had been swept off his feet and into a romance. True to their words, they’d gone as slowly as they could have. Dates and gentle touches, asking permissions with everything. Percival’s heart was in his throat almost always, chest fluttering as the flirting never stopped no matter how many dates they'd go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment or some Kudos!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
